Butiran Debu
by Digigumi
Summary: "Bayangkan, jika semua kekuatanmu dikunci. Lalu kekuatan itu, dalam kasus ini, Nen, yang telah dilatih dalam suka dan duka untuk dunia dan mungkin alam selanjutnya dimusnahkan sebagai bayaran untuk mempertahankan nyawa." - Chrollo Lucilfer


Butiran Debu

Bayangkan, jika semua kekuatanmu dikunci. Lalu kekuatan itu, dalam kasus ini, Nen, yang telah dilatih dalam suka dan duka untuk dunia dan mungkin alam selanjutnya dimusnahkan sebagai bayaran untuk mempertahankan nyawa.  
oooo

Hal itu terjadi pada saya karena seorang pengguna rantai. Setelah ditinggal semua orang di puncak pegunungan batu, saya duduk sambil bernostalgia memandang ke arah timur.  
Dengan kepergian saya dari Phantom Troupe, apa saja yang akan menghilang dari saya selain Nen? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan nama saya? Nama?

Mungkin, sebagian besar dari kalian sudah mengetahui kisah singkat saya di Yorknew dan segala kegiatan bermanfaat yang telah saya lakukan untuk kemakmuran bersama anggota Phantom Troupe. Mencuri dan mebunuh, menyiksa dan membantai, semua telah kami lakukan dengan senang hati meskipun ada saja anggota yang terlalu girang dalam melaksanakannya. Contoh dari anggota tersebut adalah Feitan. Ketika kami masih muda, dia memberikan saya sepotong kepala yang katanya adalah ibu saya.  
Kami berdua tertawa; namun ternyata kepala yang menetaskan darah segar tersebut memang ibu saya. Tolong jangan dicontoh; sejahat-jahatnya seorang penjahat, ibu kita sangatlah berjasa dalam kehidupan setiap orang.

Saya tidak marah terhadap Feitan karena telah memahami 'kebutuhan khususnya', lagipula apa gunanya marah terhadap kejadian yang telah terjadi? Saya sedang menyindir.

Dengan kematian ibu saya, Feitan langsung berkata tanpa meminta maaf; "Aku tidak tahu dia ibumu secara harfiah."  
Tentu Feitan yang seorang Transmutter sedang berbohong.  
Melihat penggalan kepala yang terlihat tidak asing di tangan seorang teman, Ubogin mendekat,"Hey… Bukankah itu…"  
"Ya," Jawab saya dengan tenang meskipun ada satu persen rasa berat di pusat pemikiran.  
"Yang terjadi telah terjadi. Dengan kepergian ibumu, berarti kau dapat mengganti namamu yang jelek dan pasaran menjadi sesuatu yang bagus dan bermutu!"

Kejujuran Ubogin yang dikatakan dengan girang memang ada benarnya. Sejak mengetahui nama saya sendiri, saya sangat membencinya. Kalian tidak perlu tahu kebenaran dari nama asli tersebut karena cukup memalukan. Sekian.  
Ubogin meneriakkan nama Machi layaknya seekor gorilla. Agar dapat menghentikan suara Ubogin yang mengerikan, Machi datang secepat mungkin.  
Dengan muka masam dan tampang sebal seorang wanita yang mengalami _Pre-Menstruation Sydrome _(PMS) Machi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "tunggu, apakah itu-.."  
"Ya," jawab saya lagi.  
Machi melirikkan pandangannya kepada Feitan dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.  
"Cewek, intuisimu bagus, kira-kira apa nama baru yang cocok untuk *******?"  
Sebenarnya saya tidak mengerti tentang hubungan nama baru dengan intuisi seorang wanita seperti yang telah dikemukakan Ubogin. Kurang dari lima menit berpikir, Machi langsung berkata 'Chrollo Lucilfer'.  
Nama baru itu terdengar cukup sesuai untuk saya, "Ya, baiklah."  
Maka sejak hari itu, bersama semua anggota Phantom Troupe, nama saya telah disepakati untuk menjadi Chrollo Lucilfer. Tahun-tahun saya habiskan bersama mereka karena Feitan telah membunuh satu-satunya keluarga saya yang tersisa. Dan mungkin Phantom Troupe menjadi sangat terikat karena 'kebutuhan khusus' Feitan.

Oooo

Usai bernostalgia, saya kembali memikirkan masalah yang berada di hadapan saya, atau lebih tepatnya dibawah saya.  
Nen saya dikunci dan si pengguna rantai sepertinya sengaja meninggalkan saya diatas puncak gunung batu. Sebenarnya saya tidak mengerti mengapa Hisoka, bahkan Pakunoda yang sudah dilarang berbicara kepada saya, tidak menawarkan tumpangan untuk kembali ke kota.  
Estimasi ketinggian yang berada diluar batas perhitungan membuat saya cukup khawatir untuk mendaki turun. Jika saya masih dapat menggunakan Nen, turun dari ketinggan seperti ini semudah menuruni tiga anak tangga.  
Saya bukanlah seseorang yang rilegius, namun ada sedikit keinginan untuk berdoa meskipun terdapat ironi dibelakang jas saya dengan simbol salib terbalik. Saya melepaskan jas tersebut agar mempermudah gerakan, lalu mencoba untuk mendaki turun.  
Untunglah kondisi fisik saya yang prima memberikan sebuah keuntungan.  
Kaki kanan saya yang pertama turun. Dengan kedua tangan menggemgam erat pada beberapa batu di dinding gunung, saya berlanjut untuk turun dengan kalkulasi tepat agar tidak terjatuh. Hal ini berjalan cukup lancar hingga 23 meter terakhir, mungkin karena rasa lelah ataupun angin yang berhembus terlalu kencang kepada badan yang tidak mengenakan atasan membuat saya lengah.

Satu…Dua…Tiga… Kaki kirilah yang pertama tergelincir lalu disusul kanannya. Percuma berpegangan erat pada sebuah batu karena akhirnya saya telah ditakdirkan untuk jatuh.  
Saya ingat sensasi terjun bebas tersebut yang dapat membuat siapapun berpikir bahwa saat pendaratan adalah saat terakhir mereka di dunia. Sayapun merasa seperti itu.  
Tidak ada gunanya mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada dunia yang membuat semua orang terlihat hina.

Dan saat itu mungkin salah satu kesalahan terbodoh saya.

Hempasan tubuh yang dasyat membuat sebuah suara retakan yang keras di tulang belakang saya. Ternyata kejatuhan dari 23 meter tersebut tidak membunuh saya, tetapi memberikan sebuah penderitaan sebelum saatnya tiba untuk sekarat. Bersikap realistis hanyalah yang dapat saya lakukan; ditengah gurun pasir yang tidak berpenghuni ini, bagaimana saya bisa bertahan? Kematian tidak pernah lepas dari jalan hidup saya. Mungkin hal itu adalah sebuah akibat dari terlalu sering menghindar suatu takdir yang absolut.

Saya semakin membenci takdir.

Oooo

Percuma jika saya menjelaskan rasa sakit yang telah saya alami karena yakin kalian tidak akan pernah mengalaminya.

Tulang leher, lengan kiri, dan kedua kaki sepertinya juga retak. Apa boleh buat, mungkin dengan tangan kanan yang sepertinya tidak terluka dan sisa energi; saya dapat mematahkan tulang leher sendiri lebih fatal agar seluruh nadinya terputus untuk mencapai sebuah penderitaan yang lekas berakhir. Tangan kanan saya terangkat. Namun sebelum melakukan aksi bunuh diri, tangan yang penuh dosa tersebut memutuskan untuk menutpi cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Matahari terlihat sangat kecil dari bumi maka bagaimana rupa saya dari mata bintang yang menjadi pusat tata surya tersebut?  
Matahari, warna kuningnya mengingatkan saya terhadap rambut Shalnark. Ada sebuah lagu yang sering dia putarkan, saya tidak mengingat judulnya namun saat ini sangat cocok dengan lagu tersebut. Tubuh saya mulai terasa perih karena tertiup pasir panas yang ternyata mengenai kepala saya. Apakah saya merasakan darah?  
Benturan pada otak membuat saya bernyanyi. Sepertinya saya menjadi gila.

_ Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi  
Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam  
Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang  
Aku tanpamu butiran debu._

Lagu yang dibawakan sebuah band asing bernama 'Rumor' memiliki lirik sebutan diri sebagai 'aku' yang terasa asing di ujung lidah. Dan kalimat terakhir pada reff lagu tersebut sepertinya (dalam kasus saya) dimaksudkan untuk _Spiders._

oooo

Dingin mendapati sekujur tubuh saya dan mungkin inilah saatnya. Saya menutup mata, berharap segalanya menghilang. Suara, rasa sakit, dan penderitaan jiwa yang tak pernah saya alami; saya ingin semuanya menghilang. Apakah Ubogin merasakan hal yang sama? Tentu saja tidak, kematiannya dipastikan cepat.  
Tetapi kau tahu, saya akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

_ Selamat tinggal._

Oooo

Satu tusuk, dua tusuk, tiga tusuk,

…...

Rasa perih luar biasa seperti puluhan jarum dipanaskan api terasa di seluruh tubuh saya. Lalu saya merasa seperti orang mati.

Oooo

Saya telah diselamatkan oleh seorang Zoldyck yang ingin meminta suatu imbalan dan dia telah memberi tahu saya tentang keberadaan seorang _exorcist _di sebuah game bernama _Greed Island_. Informasi selebihnya tidak dapat saya berikan.  
Dengan cepat saya pulih. Namun ketika meilihat diri sendiri pada pantulan cermin, muncul sebuah perasaan muak; jika saya ingin mati cepat di gurun pasir, mengapa saya tidak menggunakan Nen untuk mengakhiri hidup sendiri dengan kecepatan si pengguna rantai?

Mungkin karena ketidakjernihan saya untuk berpikir ataukah saya masih ingin hidup untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu?

Sekian penceritaan kembali peristiwa yang telah saya alami, semoga dapat menjadi sesuatu yang bermanfaat di kemudian hari.

Dan semoga saja Illumi tidak mendengar saya bernyanyi.

Oooooooooooooooo

Note from Digigumi: sebuah keisengan di hari libur; mengaku hiatus namun Chrollo terasa lebih menarik dibandingkan materi UN SMP.  
Chrollo lebih ganteng di versi 1999.


End file.
